Comforting Scent
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: He breathed in a lot of needed air. A lot of her. Lucy's scent would most likely be one of the things that could calm him down, from now on. And maybe her hugs, too. As well as her encouraging words. What I think will happen after the eternal flame vanished, Chapter 351.


**~HAPPY GRAYLU WEEK, MINNA~**

**.o.o.o.o.**

**~Let's spread the GrayLu love~**

**.o.o.o.o.**

**So, this is my entry for today's prompt, "breathe." And I don't know if this is good enough. XD I just typed this now, mind you, so any mistakes you see is my entire fault. I originally don't have any plans to write something for the week, but after reading the latest chap, it gave me an idea what to write for breathe. ^^**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for your sincere forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammatical errors…thank you.**

**Summary:** He breathed in a lot of needed air. A lot of her. Lucy's scent would most likely be one of the things that could calm him down, from now on. And maybe her hugs, too. As well as her encouraging words. What I think will happen after the eternal flame vanished, Chapter 351.

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and a hint of Romance.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Comforting Scent**

* * *

Seeing the fire gone terrified them. Their only hope on saving the giants went down the drain as they saw it vanish in front of them. Every single one of them felt their bodies rigid and all they could do was to stare.

Stare at the once thought mountain, that turns out to be the eternal flame, disappear before them. How could that happen, they asked themselves mentally, not able to voice it out from the thought of another breath from their mouths will cause the giants to disappear as well.

As Wendy stiffened from the ominous power she's sensing, Lucy's brown eyes shifted to the man who was rooted on his spot, gazing at nothingness before him. Just one look on him tells her that he's blaming himself for what happened, with the shock not leaving his face― raised and furrowed brows, dilated pupils, agape mouth, trembling limbs and unsteady breath― just like the look he gave off earlier after seeing the town's state, all with the giants, ice and monsters that reminded him of his past.

Why this was happening to him, he doesn't know. He thought he finally had the solution for their current problem, but with the flame's disappearance, it tells him otherwise.

Negative thoughts swarmed his mind, the blame he directed to himself corrupted the sane judgements left in him, and his breath came out raggedy as he continually stare at the clear land before him.

As if he felt all his strength leave his exhausted body (from all those fights, running, and now even his worn out mind), his limbs gave up on him as it collided with the hard ground excruciatingly. He believed it was his fault and he felt angry. Angry with himself.

Why did he have to be so confident that his plan will work? _Change the village ice that suits my form, my ass_, he grunted. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

The raven haired ice make mage gritted his teeth and began pounding his knuckles on the terrain. Pounding it hard until he can't feel it anymore, until it bruised and tear the skin, until it bled. And with ever hit, with every angry strike, he cursed his recklessness, his incapability, even his ability, for wasting the only way possible to save the village.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed and kept pummelling the earth as if it were the enemy he wanted to beat the most, denting the ground deeper.

"Gray!"

He didn't want to stop. _Punch, punch, punch._

"Stop it!"

No. _Punch, punch, punch. punch_

"Gra―"

"NO!" he shouted and looked up, seeing as his blonde teammate had kneeled herself in front of him, concern evident on her features. "This is all my fault! Because of me this village will not be saved." He let his head bob down in shame, his breath further quickening and became heavier as he inhaled.

Her eyes softened, but the concern was still held in place, as she placed her delicate hands on his shoulders, "Calm down. You need to breathe properly," she said, "We need to stay calm. I don't want you to lose yourself just because of what happened."

But he didn't listen. He continued glaring downwards, as if it will help them if he did while fisting his now injured hand.

And seeing her usually stoic teammate crumbling, Lucy drew herself closer to him and brought his disconcerted form into a hopefully comforting and calming embrace. "It's not your fault, Gray," She whispered, stroking his raven locks gently, "Don't blame yourself."

He surprisingly lifted his arms, encircling it around his blonde friend's waist, seeking for more comfort he didn't know she could give. Gray closed his eyes as he further bury his face on the nook of her neck, inhaling her unfaltering scent of strawberry and vanilla that tells him that he's not alone. He breathed in a lot of needed air. A lot of her.

Lucy's scent would most likely be one of the things that could calm him down, from now on.

And maybe her hugs, too.

As well as her encouraging words.

"We'll find another way," she said, determination brewing from her voice, "That's what makes us Fairy Tail members, right? Because we never stop."

And his lips tugged slightly upwards.

"Yea,"

.

.

.

Unknown to them the magical power lurking within the village. And only Wendy could feel it.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

err, yea. that's all I have. XD

Actually, I wanted something like this would happen next chapter, but, yea...I know it won't... But one could hope, right? XD

Again, Happy GrayLu Week to us~

Ja'ne


End file.
